


Suits You

by mrFutureBoy



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Extended Scene, M/M, Pre-Slash, Scene: Globe Theatre 1601 (Good Omens), barely lol just threw in a new little detail, sorry about the weird formatting im trying to get used to ao3 haha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27078229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrFutureBoy/pseuds/mrFutureBoy
Summary: The beginning of the 1601 scene but Crowley notices that Aziraphale has an earring
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 12





	Suits You

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this on my tumblr back in August 2019, but now that I have an AO3 I figured I'd post it here too 'cause I still think it's cute :3

“I thought you said we’d be inconspicuous here. Blend into the crowds.”  
  
Crowley strolled up to Aziraphale at Globe’s Theater, which was surprisingly empty. Besides themselves, there were only a handful of people in the theater, including William Shakespeare himself, who was directing a poor young actor onstage.  
  
Crowley looked to Aziraphale, and he couldn’t help but notice something glinting in the light as the angel offered him grapes.

“Hold on,” he interrupted, leaning into Aziraphale’s personal space and inspecting the gold earring dangling from his ear. Well _that_ was new. “Wha’s that? Where’d you get that?” 

Aziraphale, already surprised by Crowley’s invasion, became even more flustered when he was asked about his new adornment. “Oh! I, uhm, well. I did it myself.”

This was, in fact, true. While Aziraphale wasn’t as, well, _trendy_ as Crowley, the fad had cropped up within the last century, and Aziraphale had found himself intrigued. The likes of _Shakespeare_ were now wearing earrings, after all. And who was he to deny himself an Earthly pleasure? Though the process hadn’t been all that pleasurable, he felt quite satisfied with the end result.

But now, under Crowley’s scrutiny, his confidence dissolved. “You don’t like it?” he asked, lips curling into a worried frown. 

“Well I didn’t say that,” Crowley reassured him. Aziraphale immediately brightened up, and he caught a small smile on Crowley’s lips as the demon pulled back out of his personal space.“Suits you,” Crowley added quickly as he turned away, looking towards the stage. He narrowed his eyes and grimaced. “Ah, hang on. This isn’t one of Shakespeare’s gloomy ones, is it? No wonder no one’s here.”

Aziraphale shushed him as the aforementioned man approached, a wandering glance at his gold hoop making his heart swell as he replayed Crowley’s compliment in his head. 


End file.
